


sunrise, 06:32

by starsurge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's really soft tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: Jihoon has an epiphany. It revolves around one person solely: Park Woojin.





	sunrise, 06:32

It’s a quiet Saturday morning.

Autumn has found its way into the overheated corners of Seoul– bringing in chilly breezes, mild weather, and the crispy smell of rain and wilting leaves.

Most of all, the season is the perfect excuse to stay cuddled up in bed longer than usual.

Warm sunshine rays flood through the blinds in the apartment and tickle Jihoon’s skin until it’s no longer possible to ignore the light invading his shut eyes.

With a grumble, he peeks one eye open first, slowly trying to get used to the change in intensity. Sleep is still heavy in his system, seeping deep into his tired bones, his tired mind. If only he wasn’t such a light sleeper– maybe he would still be in dreamland just like the other person on the bed.

Jihoon wants to turn around in Woojin’s hold, but the arms slung around his waist are too tight. It’s frustrating to him that he can’t marvel at his boyfriend’s sleeping beauty, but at the same time, Jihoon is drifting in and out of consciousness either way.

He’s staring into nothingness before the scene changes to last night’s memories and then back to the vast space of their bedroom. Perhaps, it’s not so much the best idea to daydream about Woojin on top of him, in him, Jihoon muses.

Yet Jihoon can’t help replaying the sensation, the happenings, in his mind, and while he can’t deny the arousing effect that Woojin has on him, Jihoon feels a pang of fondness in his chest out of most.

Fuzzy feelings overtake him just from the reminder that Woojin is _his_ and Jihoon is _Woojin’s_.

Three years down the line, and even some more years as solely friends, yet his sheer love for Woojin has never become less.

And while it’s not the first time that they’ve been become as intimate as a couple could get, felt each other until their heartbeats were in synch, it’s an affirmation for Jihoon each and every time.

Never would he ever grow tired of Woojin.

“Babe…” The pet name is all but a gruff next to Jihoon’s ear, the other’s hot breath ghosting over the shell, and sending shivers down his spine. Another thing that Jihoon could never not be weak for– being called any variation of _baby_ that is. “Why are you awake?”

Words slurring together, Jihoon can’t help chuckling at his boyfriend’s sleep-induced talk. He tilts his head back to leave a haste kiss on top of the mop that is Woojin’s hair, which wouldn’t be another case for Jihoon, as well.

In his eyes, Woojin is still the most beautiful man he’s ever had the pleasure to welcome in his life.

Even with a bird’s nest on his head, his skin roughened up from the dry air, lips chapped, cheeks and eyes swollen slightly. If anything, Woojin in the morning is his favorite version of him: Vulnerable and in his purest, most natural state. That’s the boy Jihoon has learnt to love, has given his heart over, and nothing in the whole world could ever change his decision.

“I can ask you the same.” Jihoon finally replies and gives Woojin a smile so blinding that it should be illegal so early in the morning. Instead, he’s met with an awkward kiss to the corner of his lips, the angle and their positions giving not much room to work with.

“Dunno. I guess my Jihoon senses were tingling.” It’s cheesy, sure, but Jihoon doesn’t mind it one bit. While he’s still sleepy, and pliant, all those sweet words, and quiet confessions, are heart-balm.

Jihoon feels at ease– like Woojin’s arms is the only place in the world that he belongs to; his safe haven. They’re fitting together like the last two missing puzzle pieces and in their unity, they make up the wholest image with a firework of colors; their feelings.

He’s so deep in thoughts that Jihoon doesn’t notice the gentle kisses peppered to his nape. A slight shiver runs down his spine, however, when Woojin’s teeth dig into his skin softly– just enough to graze the expanse with them.

Paled bruises that are coloring into a sandy brown bloom into a red shade again but the thought that he’s being claimed– he, _the_ Park Jihoon– makes his knees grow weak. He, who is adamant about being independent and not just someone’s possession, indulges in the knowledge that he’s Woojin’s.

Because, at the end of the day, Jihoon has given his heart, his soul, over willingly. There’s only trust to the deepest level that he has for Woojin– and he knows, that despite the other boy’s possessive streak that he might have, Woojin would never see Jihoon as merely a poster boy.

No, it’s but just a sign of his love, his adoration, his pride in the shared bond that they have.

That’s why, Jihoon thinks, he can give up some morals, because Woojin has shown him that commitment isn’t as restricting as Jihoon has always believed in firmly.

Unconsciously, Jihoon bares his neck more to Woojin, who continues his trail of kisses all over the smooth expanse. Simultaneously, his hands sneak under Jihoon’s oversized shirt, which gives the other boy goosebumps just from the simple touches.

So badly does Jihoon want to kiss Woojin; feel his lips against his own, explore his mouth as if it’s a new adventure each and every time. (It is, it always is.)

Yet the grip around his body tightens again, hinders Jihoon to chase for his yearning. In an immediate response, Jihoon whines out needily, and thrashes around in the other boy’s hold weakly.

He receives a slight pinch to his side, and feels the rumble of a chuckle against his shoulder, but the same sound morphs into a disgruntled groan when Jihoon strategically grinds his ass back against the outlines of Woojin’s clothed dick.

They fall into a rhythm soon after; with merely their loose shorts separating their bareness, they rut against each other, searching for their pleasure in the most primal way.

Jihoon can feel Woojin grow harder by the seconds and he wishes nothing more but to lose himself in heightened sensations. Thinking back to last night to when Jihoon was filled up to the brim with Woojin– skin clinging to skin with the sheen of sweat covering their exposed bodies; moans and grunts practically breathed into his ears; and Woojin’s heartbeat being his only anchor in his high.

It’s not enough for him to only have Woojin hump him dry like they did in their late teenage years.

His yearning is unsating– bordering greed that can only be stilled if they connect in the most intimate form.

“Woojin…” A quiet moan, that’s lingering with demanding desperation. “I _need_ you.”

Nothing more is needed to be said in order to understand each other. They’re so attuned to each other that certain wishes are hidden in certain words secretly.

Finally, Woojin lets go off Jihoon’s waist, and gives him the space to move. While Jihoon is reaching over to the bedside table to acquire the lube and a condom, he hears the rustling of clothes behind him, and comes to sight with Woojin’s naked glory next.

For a split second, Jihoon sees a younger version of Woojin in front of him– back, when they just moved in together for their first college year, and started to explore each other more. Woojin used to be leaner, his body being just slightly muscular from all the training that he’s gone through as a dancer. The foundation for a better form were there already, but nothing was defined yet.

A few years later to the current moment they’re in, Woojin has considerably shaped up to a handsome young man. Due to his frequent gym visits, he has bulked up, biceps and abs well-toned and earned from hard work. His thighs are firm; just how Jihoon likes it.

Woojin has changed so much but all it takes is his snaggletoothed smile lingering with boyish mischief to remind Jihoon _who_ exactly Woojin is.

“Like what you see?” The latter asks in a cocky tone, smile morphing into a cheeky grin. Jihoon merely regards him with an annoyed eyeroll, but secretly has to hold back a smile of his own by biting the insides of his cheeks softly.

“Eh, I guess you’re alright.” Jihoon replies instead while his gaze flits down to Woojin’s erection hanging heavy in between his legs. What he doesn’t expect is to be pinned down to the bed, head hitting a pillow, and Woojin’s body weighing down on him. “I dare you to say that again.”

It’s embarrassing how Jihoon feels his body shudder and his cheeks flare up in red from Woojin’s low and husky voice. Their faces are so close that he has to look at Woojin cross-eyed; that he feels the other’s hot breath playing around his skin lightly.

He’s so close that Jihoon could just connect their lips and shut him up with a kiss and–

that’s exactly what he does. It’s messy, it’s uncoordinated, but just the right way to release the pent-up sexual tension. Morning breathe be damned, what matters and counts is Woojin’s amazing mouth doing its magic again.

Jihoon is so caught up in their kiss, in the way their tongues entangle in a slow dance, that he doesn’t notice Woojin’s hands trailing down his body until they’re resting on his hips, fingers hooking under the waistband of his shorts.

Quickly discarding the piece of clothing, they part from each other to strip off Jihoon’s shirt as well, before he’s lying back down into a comfortable position. In the meantime that Woojin pours just the right amount of lube onto his fingers and rubs his digits together to warm the transparent liquid up, wanting nothing more but to assure Jihoon’s comfort.

It doesn’t take long until Woojin bends down again to press a kiss to Jihoon’s forehead and pushes two fingers into Jihoon’s hole, feeling how the other engulfs them with ease. “Fuck, you’re so loose.”

A tint of red dusts Jihoon’s cheeks as a response but before he can cover up his flushed face in embarrassment, Woojin takes one of his hands into his own, interlacing their fingers comfortingly.

“I’m still stretched out from– _ah_ – yesterday.” Jihoon hisses out, his expression contorting into one brimming with pleasure. The initial intrusion is not painful to the slightest, but he knows that Woojin would never dare to hurt him anyhow.

They’re back to languidly making out while Woojin slowly pumps his fingers in and out, in and out, adding a third one when he deems Jihoon ready enough. He’s moaning out wantonly into Woojin’s mouth when there’s a building up pressure on his bundles of nerves, the right spot that has Jihoon seeing sparkles at the back of his eyes.

“Ahh, Woojin, I’m gonna–” but before Jihoon can even finish his sentence, the coil in his stomach suddenly gets cut off due to the withdrawal of Woojin’s fingers.

His body reacts with yearning want– his puckered hole gaping for Woojin, his skin scorching from the sensation and the could-have-been peak.

Before he knows it, Jihoon feels Woojin’s thumb wiping the corner of his eyes; gently, carefully. It must have been unconscious that Jihoon teared up the slightest from the loss of pleasure– but maybe, it’s becoming a conscious reaction when he locks gaze with Woojin’s adoring one.

Fond, tender, and brimming with nothing but pure love for Jihoon. He wonders if it’s a reflection to his own sparkling galaxy; the galaxy that he only wants to share with Woojin, no one else.

There’s another kiss being pressed to his swollen lips before Woojin tears open the package to the condom and rolls it over his hardened length. After lubricating up the latex, Woojin finally, _finally_ , prods against Jihoon’s entrance at his rear, and slides the tip up and down the crack teasingly.

“I fucking swear, if you don’t hurry up _soon_ , I’m gonna–” Jihoon never gets to voice out his threat, being too caught off-guard by the sudden intrusion.

Slowly, Woojin is inching into Jihoon, until he has completely bottomed out. They’re both moaning out in unison– Woojin from the tight heat around his cock, Jihoon from the satisfyingly burning stretch.

Pressing their foreheads together, Woojin takes a short break to let them both adjust. Instead of going in for another kiss, they’re just breathing in the same air, lips barely touching. To distract himself, Jihoon glides his palms over Woojin’s back, feeling the other’s muscles flex under his fleeting touches.

He draws a trail over the plane with his fingers– connecting the moles he has branded into his memories like a constellation. It soon enough elicits a small giggle from Woojin, reacting to the ticklish sensation, before it subdues into a breathy sigh and an endearing smile instead.

Returning the smile with the same fondness, Jihoon’s face scrunches up the next moment in pleasure when Woojin starts to thrust shawolly, searching for a rhythm first.

It’s a bit clumsy at first; how Jihoon rocks back his hips to meet Woojin’s thrusts, his legs wrapped around Woojin’s waist to find support. The roll of Woojin’s hips slowly becomes controlled; his arms propped up next to Jihoon’s head, holding himself up while he fucks into his boyfriend underneath him.

Jihoon smashes their lips together again, teeth clanking in the rush, when the toe-curling pleasure builds up in the pit of his stomach again. They’re finally one, lined up together perfectly; Woojin’s thrusts are met just on time by Jihoon, and the way he’s grinding back his ass to take him in deeper, only adds up to the sensation.

They’re moaning into each other’s mouths, filling the room with their noises– with the rocking from their bed, the squelch, their soft sounds that they try to swallow up. The louder their erratic groans become, the more it is obvious that they won’t last longer– and Jihoon himself can feel the coil in his abdomen tighten, soon too much to bear.

Somewhere in between finding a perfect rhythm, their dance, Woojin changes angles to gain better access. He’s halfway sitting up and spreading apart Jihoon’s legs wider, putting them on his shoulders, before he’s pounding into him with vigorous energy.

Each and every thrust is brushing against Jihoon’s prostate spot-on and wrecking him with the highest form of pleasure. His pace pickens up, becomes faster, rougher, sends Jihoon closer and closer to the edge that he can feel himself tipping over the edge untouched any moment.

“Babe, fuck, _babe_.” Woojin grunts out, his mind too haphazard to string together a coherent sentence.

And yet Jihoon knows what he’s meaning to say– knows that Woojin is just as close as to his peak as he is and so, Jihoon clenches around Woojin’s cock. It’s pulsating within him and all it takes is one, two more thrusts before Woojin bursts into the condom, his body collapsing onto Jihoon from the sheer force of his orgasm hitting him.

Jihoon too comes from the feeling of being filled up, white streaks of semen coating his abdomen up to his chest, a content sigh escaping his lips. His lungs are knocked out when he reaches his highest high, eyes rolling back and seeing stars from the cocktail of pleasure thrumming through his veins.

For a while, all that can be heard is their labored breathing, and the loud beating of their hearts in the same rhythm, the same melody.

Eventually, Woojin catches himself enough to pull out from Jihoon, the rubber causing an uncomfortable friction. He quickly disposes it, tying it up before throwing it into the trash bin near their bed.

Jihoon just watches him lazily, his body too tired to move. It’s the good kind of exhaustion that is seeping into his bones, the ache and soreness being overshadowed from how sated and relaxed he simultaneously feels.

“Let’s shower together?” Woojin’s voice cuts through the haze and Jihoon’s lips stretch into an easy smile, teeth showing cutely. “Only if you carry me there.”

His demand is met with happy laughter– Woojin’s eyes squint together into twinkling crescent moons, his snaggletooth prodding out proudly.

That’s when it hits Jihoon once again.

He’s so utterly and completely in love with Park Woojin and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sagglxy)!


End file.
